Biological materials/samples may be stored at low temperature to keep their properties and functions for future use. The temperature for such storage system can be as low as −80° C. or even down to −196° C., and the materials to be stored may be severely and irreversibly damaged by the abrupt temperature drop while being put into those low temperature environment from conditions of higher temperature. Therefore, special protocols are often conducted during such operations to maintain the properties and functions of the sample to be stored.